Cookies 'N Creame
by summonedskull007
Summary: Tea decides to teach Kaiba a lesson in love and ice cream.


* * *  
  
Tea blinked sleepily as she drowsily scrubbed the metallic counter clean. Bits of chopped nuts, sprinkles, and chocolate chips littered the sterling tabletop. She swore that if she saw another ice cream condiment, she was going to puke. Tea was working at Mr. Freezie's, the local ice cream parlor. The pay wasn't much, but at least she was a few dollars closer to her goal. Just watching people eat it all day made her stomach churn, but other than that; everything was fine. Tea dropped the limp rag and moved towards the milkshake dispenser to wash with zero enthusiasm.  
  
It was about ten and the place was empty of both customers and workers. She was thinking about closing it for he night when the wind chimes near the door suddenly gave a ripple of tinkling. Just as she was about to pass out face-first into the whipped cream, she looked up and became leveled with frosty indigo eyes. Tea gave an abrupt gasp and jerked away. "Kaiba . . . I . . . um . . ." She blushed madly at what she was dressed in; a little ensemble that made her look like an ice cream cone herself with it's patterned brown plaid skirt, a white shirt with a brown vest and a cherry- like hat.  
  
Kaiba gazed coolly at her, his eyes lingering on her ridiculous outfit. "Save it, Gardner. All I want is a ten pound tub of chocolate ice cream; no explanation needed." He pulled out a fine leather wallet and took out a thirty and five-dollar bill.  
  
She inclined her head a bit to signal a form of silent agreement, her cap nearly sliding off her head. The same old Kaiba. As she bent down to retrieve vat of the preferred flavor, she glanced up at him. "For Mokuba?"  
  
He nodded slightly with a little roll of the eye. "Of course. I have no intention to gorge myself with this disgusting dessert all night."  
  
Tea cleared her throat to signify what he said was rude and spoke again. "Anything else, Kaiba?"  
  
He hesitated momentarily. "Yes. Now that you mentioned it, I would enjoy large vanilla with a waffle cone. "  
  
She looked at him expectantly. "And . . .?" Her little shovel was ready to dip into the candy assortments. Gummy bears, Oreo crumbs peppermint sticks, gum drops, chocolates, and licorice of every kind and color filled the tray to the brim. Bottles of hot fudge and banana cream were beside it.  
  
"Nothing else. I favor plain things."  
  
Tea knew, good and well, that Kaiba was not what you would call 'plain'. He was dramatically overdressed in his overflowing white trench coat the collar turned up, unlike his mouth, which went the opposite way sharply. It was embroidered with gold BEWD buttons trailing down to the waist. His was wearing his dark shirt and leather pants, enunciating his tall, stately appearance. His choppy dark bangs that fell into his face did not decrease the vibrant glow of his cerulean blue eyes. She had to admit that he was a bit handsome . . . maybe.  
  
She exited La-La Land and asked to him," Are you sure? I mean, vanilla tastes much better if you'd just try it with some . . ."  
  
He stared at her. "If you'd please, I'd like to make my purchases now."  
  
Tea retreated and obediently filled a large sized, waffle cone like he requested, with plain vanilla. She wrapped a napkin under it and bagged the chocolate ice cream. "That'll be thirty-four ninety five."  
  
He paid her and began to leave with his items before Tea stopped him. "Wait! Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba slowly turned to face her. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said? About never trying a different flavor, that is." She felt silly saying so, but had a plan to lighten up Kaiba.  
  
"That's correct. For what reason, pray tell, do you ask?' he growled, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Why don't you come out to the back?"  
  
"The ice cream is melting." He wasn't lying. He noticed they were both slowly liquefying.  
  
"You can go back to your house and put it in the freezer. Come on over when you're through. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Kaiba didn't hesitate. "Fine. I'll see you then." He strode out to the car, his chauffeur opening the door for him. He was in a deep thought still when he returned to his home, licking the soggy remainder of the cone. What was Tea going to do? He would keep his word. Kaiba guessed that he would find out for himself later.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay-it sounds weird now; but it'll get better! -_-;; If you really like Kaiba/Tea fanfics, please check out my other stories 'Ballet Shoes' and 'Dangerous Blue Eyes'! Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


End file.
